El valiente corazón de un Gryffindor
by Ahidis Black
Summary: Enfrentarse a un hombre lobo se había transformado en pasatiempo de casi todos los días, pero Zombies… esto era demasiado. Tenía que admitirlo no sabía que hacer. No podía ocultarlo… sentía miedo. ¿Cómo se enfrentará el sexy Sirius a una legión de Zombies? Esta vez Liily le dará una lección de valentía.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su majestad J.K. Rowling... si me pertenecieran yo nunca, nunca, hubiese matado al guapísimo Sirius Black.

**oOoOoOo**

**El valiente corazón de un Gryffindor.**

-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?

Se quejó el más guapo de los merodeares, en la posición más absurda e incómoda que jamás hubiera imaginado, tenía las piernas dobladas y repegadas contra su pecho, la cabeza sumida entra las rodillas y los brazos colocados de ningún modo a los costados; pero no tenía otra alternativa, era la única posición que podía mantener en el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba: _el clóset de Colagusano._

Maldijo mentalmente por haber extraviado su varita… toda había ocurrido tan aprisa que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar correctamente, intentaba recordar el orden de los acontecimientos y averiguar como es que había terminado enclaustrado en tan espantoso y reducido espacio, pero todo era tan solo un compilado de imágenes sueltas en su cabeza.

En medio de aquella densa oscuridad sólo se distinguía el brillo de sus ojos negros, pero esta vez no brillaban con ese aire de coquetería y seducción que tenía tan bien ensayado… esta vez en sus ojos había pánico.

Temía por sus amigos, por Howarts, y sí, también por él mismo…

Enfrentarse a un hombre lobo se había transformado en pasatiempo de casi todos los días, pero Zombies… esto era demasiado. Tenía que admitirlo, no sabía como enfrentarlo. No podía ocultarlo… sentía miedo.

Una imponente tormenta caía sobre los terrenos de Howarts, coronando la siniestra noche con truenos y relámpagos.

El latir apresurado de su corazón y su respiración agitada era lo único que podía escuchar en medio del perturbador silencio, primero habían sido gritos de miedo, luego de angustia, después de desesperación y al final solo gemidos… gemidos de dolor y hambre. Pero ahora todo era silencio, y el silencio resultaba más inquietante que los gritos.

-James… Lupin… Colagusano… espero se encuentren bien. –murmuró para sí, apretando el puño para ahogar la angustia que le embargaba.

De pronto, un gemido ahogado irrumpió el silencio, escuchó unos pasos lentos arrastrándose, y al parecer se dirigían directo hacia su escondite. Vio por la pequeña rendija del armario y se encontró con la escena más aterradora de todas las que había visto en cualquier película de terror.

Lo que parecía una mujer (parecía, porque ya no lo era), se acercaba directo hacia él, arrastrando los pies y avanzando con torpeza, con la mirada extraviada en un punto distante y sus ojos blancos e inexpresivos…. Era sin duda, un zombie.

La chica llegó hasta su objetivo, y empezó a arañar con desesperación la madera del armario, esa ligera madera que la separaba de su comida_: Sirius Black._

-¿Pero cómo carajos llegué aquí? –pensó con angustia mientras se acurrucaba más contra sí y entonces, como un torrente de recuerdos logró reconstruir todos los acontecimientos desde esa mañana hasta ese momento.

…

-¡Buenos días mundo! –saludó con la efusividad de cada mañana, haciendo su entrada triunfal al gran comedor. Ese era Sirius Black, apuesto, coqueto y seductor, no había chica en todo Howarts que se le resistiera, él lo sabía y abusaba de ello.

Esa mañana vestía el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch y caminaba con un aire triunfador, que utilizaba para conquistar a las chicas y retar a sus adversarios.

Llegó al fin a donde se encontraban sus amigos y sonrío ampliamente.

-¿Listo para aplastar unos cuántos Slytherins hoy, James?

-Lístísimo. –respondió el aludido.

Comenzaron a devorar con ansias su desayuno, pues según ellos, necesitaban muchas energías para el partido; el pelinegro tomó un panqué de chocolate con ambas manos, pero antes de lanzar su primer bocado sintió una pesada mirada que lo acosaba. Levantó la vista para encontrar su procedencia y no tardó ni tres segundos en encontrarse con esos fríos ojos azules que lo observaban detenidamente.

-Lily Evans. –susurró por lo bajo.

Ella bajó la mirada con desdén, internándose en la lectura de su enorme libro.

Ella era la chica más extraña de todas las que había conocido (y a decir verdad había conocido a cientos de chicas), pero ella era un caso especial, alardeaba de saberlo todo -y realmente parecía saberlo todo- era prefecta junto con Lupin y lo peor... era sumamente hermosa... no en balde traía a James arrastrando la cobija por ella; pero sin duda estaba loca… porque sólo una loca se atrevería a despreciar una y otra vez a James Potter.

-mujeres. –pensó exhalando un largo suspiro. Dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio lado y decidió que era la hora de fastidiarla un poco, porque el no hacerlo sería romper con la bonita tradición de molestarla antes de cada partido.

-Buenos días Lily. –habló con la frescura habitual de su voz. Cualquier chica hubiera caído rendia a sus pies en ese instante, pero ese punto ya estaba aclarado, la oji-azul no era como cualquier chica. Ella simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa irónica y continuó leyendo.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –pregunto curioso.

Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, levantó la portada del libro permitiéndole leer la portada del libro: _Transformaciones Avanzadas. _Y la dejó caer de nuevo en un moviminto mecánico.

-¿Cómo? ¿Teníamos tarea de McGonagall? –preguntó con angustia mirando hacia todos lados, sus amigos soltaron unas cuantas risas mientras que ella respondió ofuscada.

-¿Desde cuando te has preocupado por las tareas? Apuesto a que nisiquiera hiciste el ensayo de historia de la magia.

-¡Rayos! ¡El ensayo! –exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente con dramatismo.

Pero en dos segundos recobró la postura de galán y dirigió su mirada hacia una chica alta y rubia con uniforme de la casa de los leones, que pasaba junto a ellos en ese instante.

-holaaaaaaaaaaa… -la saludó guiñándole un ojo.

-hola. –respondió ella con orgullo dteniéndose junto a él.

-Dime…

-Violeta. –completó ella.

-Dime Violeta.. ¿Irás a ver el partido? –le preguntó rodeándola por la cintura y acercándola más hacia él.-

-Claro que sí. –le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Excelente, el partido de hoy te lo dedicaré especialmente para ti. –le dijo guiñándole un ojo. –Pero sabes… lo entrenamientos son exhaustivos y casi no me queda tiempo libre... ¿Podrías auxiliarme con el ensayo de Historia de la magia? No tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

Le habló en un tono curioso, compuesto por una mezcla de inocencia y seducción, eso aunado a su rostro de galán de revista dejó desarmada a la chica, que de inmediato aceptó y se retiró caminando con coquetería.

Sus tres amigos no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto, ya estaban acostumbrados a las malas mañas de Canuto, de vez en cuando era Lupin quien lo censuraba, pero se había dado por vencido, Sirius era un gran y poderoso mago, pero como estudiante era un flojo y desobligado.

En cambio, la reacción de la pelirroja fue exasperación pura.

-¡Eres un holgazán! ¿Cuándo te harás responsable de ti mismo?

-Baaah…. Esas son cosas sin importancia. –respondió con un movimiento vago de la mano, después añadió con efusividad apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa. –Anda, dime si hay tarea de McGonagall porqué ahí viene Lucía y ella es muy buena en la clase de transformaciones.

-Pues no, no tenemos tarea. –respondió airada. –Pero tal vez deberías pasar más tiempo leyendo libros que atrás de las faldas de las estudiantes.

Pero él no le respondió, se distrajo ante la marcha firme de Lucía y le dirigió una mirada coqueta acompañada de un saludo discreto.

-Adiosss… -le dijo en un tono coqueto.

-Eres un insoportable Black! –le gritó la pelirroja cerrando de golpe su libro. –No puedes utilizar así a las mujeres… Algún día... alguien te dará tu merecido.

-Tal vez… pero para ese día falta aún mucho, y quien me de ese merecido no serás tú.

Ella rodó los ojos y salió a grandes zancadas del comedor.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que la trates así. –le habló por lo bajo James.

-¿Qué? ¡si es ella quién me maltrata! ¿Acaso no la vez como es conmigo? –replicó en un tono burlesco haciéndose el mártir.

-Chicos… chicos… basta… será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde al juego. –intervino Lupin, que era el mediador oficial de todos los pleitos.

Los cuatro (porque Colagusano también estaba ahí, aunque no hablara) se retiraron omitiendo el altercado matutino con Lily. Como era de esperarse, los leones ganaron el partido de ese día, para el goce de los merodeadores y el descontento de los Slytherins.

Como era ya costumbre, después de cada victoria celebraban con una mini-fiesta en la sala común, sacaron cervezas de mantequilla y comenzaron a bailar, mientras que lazaban sobre sus hombros a James, que había sido la estrella del partido.

A Canuto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, él podía conseguir chicas sin necesidad de la fama del Quidditch, además cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a James le bastaba para hacerlo feliz a él también. Al final de cuentas eran los mejores amigos.

Además él contaba con otros métodos para conseguir chicas….

_Y hablando de chicas…_

Violeta se acercó a Sirius en actitud seductora y le entregó un pergamino con el ensayo de Historia de la Magia.

-Hola Sirius. –le habló al oido quedamente.

-Hola. –le respondió él en actitud de galán, pasándole la mano por detrás de la espalda y acercándola hacia él.

-Felicidades por el triunfo.

-Todo fue gracias a ti, te dije que hoy te dedicaría el partido y fue por eso que logramos ganar. –Ella sonrió y acto seguido, rodeó el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos y lo besó sin más preámbulo.

Se besaron primero con delicadeza y suavidad, pero poco a poco sus besos fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta el punto en que fueron besos llenos de pasión, el la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó subiendo las escaleras con ella… alejándose del barrullo de la fiesta y en dirección a su habitación.

Entraron a la habitación vacía y la recostó sobre su cama, arrojó hacia un punto desconocido el pergamino junto con su varita y se recostó sobre ella, buscando su cuello para besarla. Recorrió sus bien torneados muslos, buscando la blanca piel que se ocultaba debajo de su corta falda. Continuaron besándose pero cuando Sirius estaba a punto de desabrocharse su camisa para despojarse de ella, todas las luces del castillo se apagaron y resonó un grito seco que estremeció todos los rincones de la torre de Gryffindor.

Sirius se levantó aprisa, contrariado por el apagón repentino, era algo totalmente inesperado, ya que en Howarts la iluminación corría por cuenta de la magia y no como en esas casas muggles donde conectaban todo a través de cables.

-¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? –murmuró.

Apenas unos segundos habían pasado desde el primer grito, cuando un relámpago atravesó el cielo e iluminó la estancia… entonces se encontraba solo.

-¿Dónde se metió esta chica? –pensó con angustia, sin recordar exactamente cuál era su nombre.

Palpó instintivamente el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de su varita pero no estaba.

-Diablos! –se quejó.

Se escucharon más gritos que se perdieron en medio del resonar de un ostentoso trueno.

Los gritos provenían de la sala común, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando ahí abajo era terrible, pues eran gritos desgarradores y angustiados.

Tuvo el impulso de bajar para averiguar que acontecía y tratar de ayudar, pero sin su varita todo sería inútil. Buscó a tientas sobre la cama y en el suelo, esperando encontrarla pero no tuvo éxito.

Sentía el pánico y la desesperación apoderarse de su ser. No eran épocas de luna llena, por tanto Lupin no podía ser el causante de esos destrozos. Los gritos se iban multiplicando más y más y en medio de aquella imponente oscuridad no alcanzaba a ver nada más allá de sus narices.

Escuchó un último grito y después reinó el silencio, pero ese último grito provocó que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y que el corazón casi se le saliera por la boca.

-¡Lily! –gritó con angustia y se abalanzó en dirección a la puerta para auxiliarla, pero se detuvo presa del miedo… sin su varita todo sería en vano. Pensó que tal vez pudiera transformarse como animago, pero no tenía la menor idea de a que se enfrentaría, así que abandonó el papel de héroe y regresó a buscar su varita.

No podía definir si había pasado horas o tan solo unos cuantos minutos después del último grito, el tiempo parecía estar detenido.

-Maldición! No eh podido hacer nada para ayudar a mis amigos. –exclamó con pesar, mientras continuaba en la búsqueda infructuosa de su varita.

Poco a poco el silencio fue cediendo ante pasos lentos y torpes.

-tal vez alguien esté herido y necesite ayuda… seguro ya ha pasado todo. –pensó.

Tomó de nueva cuenta el impulso de bajar y ser útil, pero algo lo detuvo, y ese algo era el sonido multiplicado de pasos torpes y gemidos mudos… pero no eran gemidos de dolor… eran más bien, de desesperación y hambre.

-Zombies. –dijo con un hilo de terror en su voz, sabía que pensar en zombies era una idea absurda y descabellada. Pero él había crecido en el mundo mágico y estaba muy acostumbrado a no sorprenderse de nada.

Durante el verano había jugado unos videojuegos muggles, donde el objetivo era matar esos muertos vivientes y otros monstruos que se tambaleaban sin vida con la necesidad de allimentarse de humanos, y la única manera de vencerlos era metiéndoles una bala en la cabeza. En ese instante deseó tener un arma.

-Estúpidos muggles... como si todo fuera tan sencillo. –se quejó con desprecio y acto seguido se autocensuró. -Genial Sirius, este es el momento propicio para que empieces a pensar como un Black.

Los pasos cada vez más cercanos le hicieron recapacitar y darse cuenta que en ese momento la prioridad era mantenerse con vida.

Retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente y escuchó un gemido ahogado y vacío, que le indicó que esa cosa (fuere lo que fuere) venía subiendo las escaleras y pudo apostar que cuando llegara no querría estar ahí paradote esperándolo.

Dio grandes zancadas buscando un lugar por donde huir, pero lamentablemente se encontraban en lo más alto de la torre y altar al vació no le parecía una alternativa, su escoba se había quedado en los armaros del estadio y su varia estaba quién sabe dónde.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y sin reparar mucho en la acción se ocultó dentro del clóset de Colagusano.

Dentro se encontró con un espacio sumamente reducido y aún más oscuro que en el exterior, se sintió estúpido, colocado en una posición absurda y sin defensa alguna, más que la delgada puertecilla de madera que lo separaba de cualquier monstruo que estuviera atacando a los Gryffindor.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar… esperar a que alguien llegara con ayuda y lo rescatara. Se supone que Howarts es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo… entonces.. ¿Cómo diantres sucedió esto?

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago el imaginarse que pasaría si todo el castillo estuviera siendo atacado de la misma manera… mientras él estaba ahí, como una colegiala ocultándose del peligro. Podría imaginar en esa situación a Colagusano, que siempre había sido un tanto torpe y distraído, pero no a él… Sirius Black.

Por algo el sombreo seleccionador lo había mandado a Gryffindor, donde están los valientes y no a la casa de los colores verde y plata.. por algo y no precisamente por su habilidad para ocultarse.

-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?

Sintió, angustia y desesperación…. El temor era inminente, pero era aún más frustrante el no poder hacer nada.

-James… Lupin… Colagusano… espero se encuentren bien.

El crujir de la suave madera al contacto con las manos esqueléticas de la chica zombie lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad… no era tiempo para sentimentalismos… necesitaba tener la mente fría para reaccionar de manera prudente.

Miró una vez más por la pequeña rendija y se encontró con una imagen espeluznante, muchas otras chicas se adentraban en la habitación, con la ropa hecha jirones y la mirada inexpresiva, eran más zombies, tambaleándose como si estuvieran borrachas y con las manos extendidas como para mantener el equilibrio. Todas avanzaban en dirección hacia él, con pasos lentos y torpes, una de ellas tenía la boca desfigurada y grandes manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo, llegaron una a una ante el frágil armario y se aglutinaron en pos de él.

Él se quedó petrificado ante el inminente peligro de morir y pudo descifrar la identidad de la primer chica que se había acercado hasta el armario y que arañaba la ligera madera con sus ensangrentados dedos: era Violeta… la chica del ensayo de Historia de la Magia.

Entonces tomó una determinación, sabía que no podía ocultarse por siempre y sin pensarlo dos veces (porque de haberlo repesado se hubiera arrepentido), saltó hacia fuera transformado en perro, gruñendo y mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Al salir trozó la madera y varios pedazos se clavaron en su lomo y patas… el sonoro crujir de la madera resquebrajándose perturbó a las zombies que cayeron a ambos lados y le dio tiempo de aterrizar firme y tomar una posición a la defensiva.

Su pelaje negro resplandecía bajo la luz de los relámpagos que caían en medio de la impetuosa lluvia… estaba decidido, tendría que luchar por su vida contra esos monstruos.

Las zombies ni se inmutaron ante sus gruñidos, solo se giraron buscando a su escurridiza cena, entre gemidos ahogados y pasos torpes, unas ni siquiera se levantaron del piso, avanzaron arrastrándose por el suelo y con esos ojos bancos e inexpresivos mirando hacia un punto distante.

Sirius se abalanzó sobre ellas con la dentadura por delante, pero eran demasiadas –entre 17 y 20 chicas zombies- y lo rodearon sujetándolo con firmeza por las patas. Lo derribaron llevándolo hasta el suelo, mientras lo arañaban y gemian, el pánico se apoderó nuevamente de él y regresó a su forma humana…las zombies seguían juntándose sobre él, haciendo jirones su ropa en la desesperación de arrancarle la carne y devorarlo por completo, pudo reconocer el rostro de muchas de las chicas con las que había salido… quien hubiera imaginado que ahora iban a intentar comérselo… él forcejeaba para poder librarse de su agarre sin obtener éxito alguno.

_La impotencia… la desesperación… el dolor… la muerte…_

Había imaginado muchas veces el día de su muerte recreando diversos escenarios; siempre había creído que le beso de un Dementor era la peor forma de morir… una criatura extraña que te succiona el alma, sin duda era terrible… pero nada comparado con un monstruo que intenta comerte, te quita la vida y después deja que tu cuerpo sin vida vague por ahí intentando comerse cualquier cosa con pulso sanguíneo.

Siguió forcejeando hasta que se le terminaron las fuerzas… entonces supo que el fin había llegado.

Otra zombie se agazapó sobre tomándolo por los hombros con sus fríos dedos ensangrentados, sus ojos blancos se detuvieron a contemplarlo por algunos segundos y él, con horror, pudo identificar la identidad de su atacante; sus cabellos rojos caían sobre su pecho, la comisura de sus perfectos labios estaba desfigurada totalmente y podía sentir como lo observaba.. pero esta vez esos ojos no eran azules.. habían perdido toda la expresión.

-Lily Evans… -murmuró con horror, mientras ella acercaba su desfigurada boca hacia su cuello dispuesta a devorarlo.

Cientos de veces había autocensurado sus pensamientos lascivos con esa pelirroja, ella era toda una tentación, infinitamente hermosa e inteligente… pero estaba prohibida. Ella era la chica de James… la misma que ahora cumplía sus fantasías, pero de una manera terrorífica y retorcida.

Los últimos segundos de vida eran sin duda los más largos de todos, en esos momentos recordó todos los buenos tiempos que había pasado en su corta existencia, recordaba las incontables bromas que le habían gastado a Severus, todas tan fantásticas y divertidas… todas en compañía de sus tres mejores amigos… podía escuchar las risas de James... de Lupin… de Colagusano… sonaban tan reales…

_Un momento… eran demasiado reales…_

Eran frescas y vivaces como siempre e incluso esa risa tonta y ahogada de Colagusano… giró su vista en dirección de donde venía el sonido y ahí estaban los tres, como en una visión, James con una sonrisa amplia y recargado en el marco de la puerta, Lunático con los brazos cruzados pero una expresión divertida y más atrás estaba Colagusano con las manos juntas y una extraña expresión de alegría.

Pero no eran una visión… ¡Eran reales!

Más risas estallaron ante su rostro de confusión, pero esta vez, eran risas femeninas, giró su rostro hacia el frente y el tumulto de jóvenes se tranformaon frente a sus ojos, sus carnes se reconstruyeron volviendo a ser firmes y frescas, las manchas de sangre desaparecieron y sus ojos volvieron a ser del mismo color del de antes.

Aunado a su desconcierto total, estaba el rostro de Lily a unos escasos centímetros del suyo, con una expresión divertida y un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, entonces exclamó en un tono sereno y natural.

-ríete perrito.

-¿Pero que?… ¡coño! –exclamó exasperado, poniéndose en pie apartando a las chicas de sobre sí.

Miró a sus amigos esperando una explicación, pero ellos estaban ahogados de risa, entonces encontró la respuesta… y esa respuesta estaba encerrada en esos ojos azules.

-Tú! –gritó con furia, señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Si… yo. –respondió ella.

-Eres una… -espetó sin terminar la frase.

-Soy una mujer. –completó ella. –LA MUJER que HOY te dio tu merecido. –sentenció orgullosa.-Espero que con esta lección aprendas a respetar a las mujeres.

Él se limito a verla con llamas saliéndole de los ojos, el resto de las chicas se pusieron en pie y abandonaron la habitación tras su líder pelirroja. Antes de salir, Violeta se giró y arrojó la varita a los pies de Canuto.

-Tu varita... galán. –le dijo en un tono de burla, dejándolo solo con sus amigos.

Sirius los miraba con furia y confusión, y cuando se aseguro de que toda la chicas se encontraban muy lejos como para oírlo, estalló.

-¡Una Broma! ¡Así que todo esto fue una broma! ¡Y ustedes lo sabían!

-Pero fue inofensiva. –intervino el regordete del grupo.

-No hubiéramos permitido que te hicieran daño. –completó Lupin.

-¿¡Inofensiva!? ¡Casi me da un infarto! –gritó nuevamente.

-Vamos hombre, no et azotes. –le habló James dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Tú! –dijo señalándolo inquisidoramente- ¡Podría haberlo esperado de cualquiera!… menos de ti.

Él sonrió con inocencia y respondió levantando los hombros.

-Ella me obligó.

-¿Cómo?…. ¿Cómo que te obligó?

-No te obligó Cornamenta. –replicó Lupin.

-Esta bien… esta bien.. me dijo que si la ayudaba con esto saldría conmigo.

Sirius rodó los ojos con una expresión en el rostro que quería decir algo como "qué voy a hacer contigo" y al final soltó una sonrisa.

-mujeres. –murmuró con algo de diversión, negando con la cabeza y añadió. –entonces creo que valió la pena.

Ya calmados los ánimos, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron miradas de complicidad y estallaron en carcajadas por la broma nocturna que le habían jugado al galán del grupo.

-ahhh Colagusano.. lo de tu armario se lo puedes reclamar a James. –dijo divertido el pelinegro.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. –habló Lupin, que era la mente seria del grupo. –Esas chicas no volverán a caer en tus enredos.

-Bahhh… ya se les pasará… soy irresistible.

-Eres un cabeza hueca. -le dijo James.

-Soy un casanova, es inevitable.

Los cuatro siguieron riendo hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que el cansancio los venció y se fueron a dormir. Había sido un día, definitivamente, muy raro.

...

...

..

.

.

Este es el fic que les había prometido! eh juntado mis dos más grandes amores... Sirius Black & los Zombies. Espero les gustara, con un toque de humor... se que no estan bueno, pero dejénme reviews y trataré de mejorar para la próxima.

Este fic está dedicado especialmente para** lily black lupin potter** porque ya se lo debía, para **Lu Hatake **mi correctora personal de estilo y mi más fiel lectora; y a **LuKurán **la mas grande PotterHead que he conocido.

Espero de verdad les gustase. Es todo ppor el momento :)Mandenme reviews para ser feliz y soportar los terribles días en la Universidad. ¡Saludos desde Saltillo!


End file.
